Live streaming current events over the Internet increases demand for a reliable streaming infrastructure. Live streaming feeds are commonly used in such circumstances as major political speeches and events, sporting events, and other cultural happenings. Generally, overlay distribution systems on live video streams are delivered using the same channel as the live video stream (e.g., a same channel). Because the live video stream is broadcasted to all its recipients, in real time, there is typically no problem of latency for corresponding overlays. Overlay distribution systems are broadcast based, and therefore do not suffer from high load problems. Also, if high availability is in demand, redundancy can provide availability independently from number of concurrent overlay recipients. A same source based overlay distribution system however can suffer from increased load as number of concurrent overlay recipients increases, and a same channel framework can be limited from an overlay content perspective.